


This is for your own good

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Canon Character/Original Character, Characters mentioned in passing, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Based in an AU of my Gen V that I swear one day will be a thing. Essentially a look into a characters thinking abut a situation and an outside POV. Plus Kryptonian sensory interactions.This is incredibly self indulgent.





	This is for your own good

 

_ "This is for you own good Cor, I know your upset, but this is the best decision we came up with while Linda work on her project" _

 

_ "I-I Understand that!....I just want to know why you all made the decision _ **_without me!_ ** _ " _

 

Coral stared dazed recalling that conversation when Kal told them softly, but blunt as a mallet told them they had no choice but to stay at the fortress for the foreseeable future. Their uncle had smelt like steel, metallic and sharp. Showing his resolve and what little choice Coral had.

 

A strange smell seems to be clinging to every part of him, but Coral doesn't know what. It makes it all **off**.

 

They didn't even bother to move from the soft giant pillow bean bag they were pouting in as Kal set up their room.

 

Despite being their nephew Coral has never actually been inside the ever so famous Fortress of Solitude. They never really found a interest or reason to go.

 

Even so, that they firmly believe being forced to stay inside these monotonous icy walls everyday for the unknown amount of time until Kal deemed it safe was gonna drive Coral up the wall.

 

Just BEING here was making the Kryptonian/martian hybrid restless and irritable.

 

Never mind their were strong armed into this decision by not only their uncle.....But their own sister and Boyfriend? Fiance?  Future husband ? Damian, agreed with him and that it was the safest place in the meantime while they got established.

 

( _ Kal now had parental rights over Coral and Linda with their family being near gone. Coral didn't even bother to point out the logic flaw that Kal himself just stopped giving a damn about what the government says anyway. So, it’s not like it mattered if he had parental rights _ ).

 

( _ Kal still smelled of steel when he told Coral that too _ )

 

Coral already found it hard to say no to those two. They not only tagged team him with an effortless synchronization( _ that they blamed on the Firebird's power binding them _ ) but the duo were so legitimately sincere Coral didn't have it in them to argue anymore.

 

They had smelled warm, like blankets out of dryer. Damn it they really were a softy.

 

Whatever.

 

At least they weren't alone. They had Ma and Pa Kent who were more than happy to fawn over Coral and their pregnant state. ( _ Tho they did scold them for their reckless thinking as they live in a ever changing strange world. Which....fair to be honest _ ) But, they also had their young cousin Lor to play around with to help rid of their restlessness when it gets too bad.

 

That didn't stop Coral from pouting and sending dirty looks to Damian and everyone else passing the living room helping Kal out with making the fortress comfy and homey as possible.

 

( _ Kal pointed out passing by them that they smelled like lemons. Coral just stuck their tongue out at him _ )

 

Damian tried to placate them with sweets....which smart move, but Coral wants to stay mad damnit! The bastards all made their decisions for Coral as soon as they learned the young hybrid was pregnant. A flurry of movement, panic, and sounds of joy. Then suddenly Coral was put back into bed and never got to walk around with out a baby sitter. ( _ Coral preferred Barry and Vic. One was damn near spineless when they pulled on the crocodile tears and the other was very chill and understanding letting Coral have their space and time _ . )

 

( _ Barry, burning ozone and rubber, nervous and willing to please. The other like oil and warm cookies, freeing and comforting _ )

 

Grabbing the box of sweets, they munched on the assortment of Baklava and Basbousa with a frustration that made almost everyone uncomfortable to get near them. If they had to suffer through this bullshit, he was gonna make sure they felt it until they left.

 

( _ Those smelt like gasoline[guilt], or like cotton[shame] _ )

 

Feeling heavy gloved hands grab the unoccupied one they raised a brow at the brave soul.

 

( _ Sweet and sharp, like mint ice cream[apologetic] _ )

 

Damian didn't look them immediately in the eyes, very unusual for him which made Coral feel a brief flash for worry, until they realized he was looking at their stomach area.

 

The elder sighed and quick enough so Damian wouldn't try and get out of it, pulled him into the sinking seat with them. They hugged him close and practically buried him between the seat and their bigger bulk. The large sweater they were wearing made for halfway decent cover for his partner. Damian himself after his shock(his face reminded Coral of a tomato) pulled cape around them both to hide them from prying eyes.

 

Heroes they may be, saint they are not. Bunch of nosy gossipy vultures.

 

Coral really does mean that though with all the love in the world.

 

"Cuddle with me I'm cold, and everything is made of ice" Coral sniffed brattily. Damian raised a brow but decided against pointing out that Corals natural element is ice. Damian still snuggled them anyway.

 

They felt a bit bad when Damian's blush hadn't faded. The younger really didn't like showing affection like this in public. hey didn't fight Coral on it, so the hybrid decided to be a little nicer to his colorful bird and tone back the negative feelings. They were frustrated but in the end did agree. He held it over Damian for a long while now, it’s already done anyway.

 

They other aren't spared from it however.

 

And to be honest? They really just wanted to be held right now and Damian was solid, warm, and willingly. It’s been a roller coaster since the bomb went off and Coral isn't feeling all to together at the moment. It's been taking all they had to not keep crying everyday, but their little mate is fragile after losing all his brother and being disowned.

 

They doesn't agree 100% with how everyone has been doing things, or their past actions. They do understand the logic thought and with a little careful meddling, Coral, Linda, as well as the rest of the team can prevent this from spiraling out.

 

It's not as if Krypton had always been unified, it took blood and team work to get there.

 

And a little meddling on Firebird, Nightwing, and Voch's part but Coral digresses.

 

Damian finally relaxed and shifted them so that Coral head was on Damian's chest instead. Super hearing instantly focusing on the healthy is slight fast heart beat of their mate. and Finally, Finally they relaxed and let the tension and frustration pour out, disappearing. This wasn't easy for Damian but he was still doing it.

 

( _ Warm like bread _ )

 

Coral pulled the cape off them and quickly glared at anyone watching them( _ The heroes shuffled off quickly once they were caught staring. Coral's brown eyes practically shading red as they made sure no one was to tease their little mate for his affection _ .)

 

( _ All the previous smells turn turned nasty, like bleach, like fear _ )

 

( _ Good _ )

 

They ignored the sighs of relief as the pressure from Corals overworked nerves and negative emotions vanished. Damian doing a very good job at soothing their agitated mind.

 

"This is for your own good, I know you hate us telling you that. But, you have been so sickly when we found you. I was so scared, I've never seen you like that before. It took you too long to wake up. Think of this as a vacation. You can eat, sleep, and binge on anything you want to watch and read with no interruptions for once,"  Who said Damian couldn't be a businessman? He was currently selling to that this was gonna be great and easy. And Coral WAS a lazy person despite how much they like to work on their island.

 

Even so.....

 

"I'm gonna go stir crazy by the end of this week, _ I feel it in my bones _ " Damian Tsked good naturally at Coral and that brought a soft smile to their own face.

 

"You’re not gonna be alone, and I will visit, I won’t leave you. You get to run around everywhere here, nap where you want, eat what you want, and no one will stop you." Coral felt the smirk as Damian curled around them as if protecting them from any harm. His lips rest on the crown of the hybrids head.

 

Coral pinched the cheeky bastard on his hip bone, enjoying the yelp, but noticed the smirk didn't go away.

 

"You make me sound like a dog you’re leaving behind instead of you’re pregnant mate, you cheeky fuck-"Coral got cut off as Damian wrapped around them tighter, and they winced. That was not the best thing to say! Damn it. Stupid foot why does Coral end up putting it in their mouth so often?

 

"I'm not gonna leave you behind,  **I swear** . Hell you will probably be yowling at me to give you some space more often than not" Coral didn't say anything about the slight tremor in Damian's voice. (Salty and warm, the beach[sadness and determination])

 

"....Fine. But I want to at least leave this place once in a while even if I need" Coral shudders for the extra effect and feeling a slight victory at Damian's huff of amusement.  "A babysitter" One dramatic moan and Coral dipped back, hand on their forehead, as if lamenting being supervised by the older heroes.

 

"I promised I'm gonna take care of you, you’re gonna have to actively try and get me to leave to be honest. So unfortunate for you, your stuck with me." For once Damian didn't have an ounce of self depreciation as he said that. It made Coral feel warm and light, an cuddled his smaller bird closer.

 

"Damian, if you want you can stay here the rest of the day, you can come tomorrow calling the League Watchtower"

 

( _ A scent of apple pie hits Corals nose but its  _ **_off_ ** )

 

The couple felt himself freeze as a strong hand gently lifted the cape. Damian and Coral looked at Kal's expression, sheepish and embarrassed, for interrupting them. It was so familiar to Kal before the city went to ablaze. Coral felt so sad, it seemed they saw less and less of it everyday.

 

"I- ugh what do you want, Cor?" Damian hesitated, still unsure of if Coral was still angry with him. Corals heart ached and and smiled at the colorful bird boy.

 

"I would be happy if you stayed with me tonight."

 

( _ Damian smelled like Coral mom’s desserts, sweet and happy _ )

\-----------

 

"Cor, can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

Coral had been making themselves comfy in their new room, the array of pillows and thick blankets covered the nest like bowl in the floor.

 

It was just like the one from home.

 

Damian went off with the others real quick to check on something at the watchtower. Leaving Kal alone with with Coral who was the only one awake after the exhausting events of moving.

 

Pa Kent had made sure they set everything up just like Coral liked and not an inch out of place and even taught some of the other about power sanding techniques to make a smooth stone. Ma Kent had Lor and some of the rest of the heroes in the kitchen helping her make a big meal for everyone to eat before they left. Hospitality oozed from them and made a cleansing warmth surround everyone.

 

"Yes Uncle Kal"

 

Coral nodded their head inviting him inside their room.

 

The newer Kal Coral was used to seeing was present instead of their warm uncle. This was the one planning to install a permanent peace. The one who is using his grief and channeling it into change.

 

What comes out of this change Coral is unsure.

 

He smells of steel.

 

"I-I wanted to apologize. It wasn't right for me or the others to force this decision and make it behind your back. I...I never wanted to make you feel like you didn't have a choice" And just like that Kal's smell was warm again. like Ma kent's pie.

 

And yet....

 

The tingling of something off with the smell lingers.

 

The large Kryptonian put his hands gently and comforting, filling Coral’s nose with that scent.

 

What was that  **Off** smell?

 

"I know Uncle Kal, your just looking out for me. This-" Coral felt like they were choking as that smell got stronger filling their senses."-is for my own good"

 

"That right, I'm so glad you understand. I don't want to lose you. Like with your mom, your uncle, like Loi-"Kal choked up a bit and off smell or no. Coral laid their hand on his and sent comforting warm scents to their uncle.

 

He took a deep breath and smiled sadly slowly getting up after he gave Coral a quick hug.

 

"I need to go, but i'll check in. Never hesitate to ask me for anything, I'm always gonna be here for you, I wont lose you like I lost them," Kal reassured and it was until the rooms door closed that Coral figured out what the smell was and they wanted to vomit.

 

_ Kal smelled like _ **_Decay_ ** _ , like he was slowly but surely, dying inside. _

 

_ But unnaturally. _

 

Swallowing the surprise and nausea, coral quickly pulled out a phone punching in digits to a friend.

 

Coral felt a meeting was in order, even without them Damian, and Minnie.

 

"I'm sorry Kal, this is for your own good."

 

 


End file.
